Inuyasha Comes To Hogwarts
by Darka Dark
Summary: There are new students in school. And some of them are having a blast. Love is blooming and fights are breaking out. Voldmort has three brothers? Read to find out. [being edited]
1. Welcome To Diagone Alley

_There are new students in school. And some of them are having a blast. Love is blooming and fights are breaking out. Voldmort has three brothers? Where did Naraku go? Will there ever going to end of them both?_  
Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha or HP only keira and others.

**Chapter 1- Welcome to Diagon Alley**

_**-2 days before Hogwarts start-**_

Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Keira were all sitting by the well waiting for Kagome to come back. Kagome had gotten out of High School at a earily age, with the help of her new friends Keira, Savira, Syce. The gang met them in while looking for a piece of the jewel, with Keira had. She gave it to them willing and and heard that they were looking for Naraku. So they stuck with them since then. Keira and Savira help Kagome pass her classes and Kagome skipped 10th and 11th grade. So she graduated from high school a mouth ago. Now Kagome can stay as long as she wants. They had collected all the pieces of the Shikon Jewel and gave it to Kagome's gramps as a gift. Which he now keeps in his other weird items. They haven't defeated Naraku cause he disappeared and never came back. So now Savira and Syce lived in it now. Shippo left the gang 4 months ago when he saw a fox girl just like him that he began to love and decide to protect her from harms way. Keira, Syce, and Savira just stuck with the group since they had nothing better to do.

"Ah. The day is nice, the air is cool, and its good to be with your friends. Don't you think so Sango," Keira asked.

Sango noddes, and looked at the sky. "Yes, it is a wonderful day to be with your friends," she replied.

"Agree to that too," Miroku said.

Miroku was sitting next to Sango with a big hand print on his face. He was smiling to himself and rubbing the hand print. Inuyasha was lying with his back to the group. He was bored out his mind and don't want to deal with them. Then an idea stuck Keira and she started grinnig.

"Hey. I had just thought of somthing!" Keira said jumping up and down.

"Yeah. what is is?" Inuyasha asked not even worring with what Keira has to say.

"What if you, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Kirara come to Hogwarts with me?" Keira said with excitement in her voice.

"Whats a Hogwarts? A cave or something?" Inuyasha asked stilled not paying attention.

"A school. But you learn differnt things then what Kagome learns in her time." Keira replied looking at him.

"Sure. Why not? It would be great to leave this place for once. Wouldn't you agree, Kirara?" Sango asked her pet cat.

Kirara meowed at her andrubbed her face against Sango's. Sango laughed abit. "I guess thats a yes."

"What about you, Miroku?" Keira asked looking at him.

"Yeah. I'll go too." Miroku said with a smile.

"And you Inuyasha?" Keira moved over to him, looking down on him.

"Yeah sure what ever..." Inuyasha mumbled.

"Alright! Everything is settled when Kagome get back. I'll asked and when she says yes we met back up here. Ok?" Keira asked, instructing them at the same time.

"Ok. See you when you get Kagome, " Sango nodded.

Sango, Inuyash, Miroku went to Keade's hut to tell her where they were going for the time being. Kirara stayed with Keira so she can get the others when it was time to go. 2 hours later, Kagome came. Keira told Kagome that she, Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha agree to go to Hogwarts and asked if she want to go. Kagome thought about it and said yes. Keira jumped in joy and hugged Kagomeand told her that she will send her mom a note. Keira told Kirara to get the others because it was time to go. After all the goodbyes and such, everyone met back up by the well.

"Is everyone set?" Keira asked in a cheery voice.

"Yes." everyone replied.

"Ok..." Keira said and tunred to the well.

"Um...Keira...how are we going to get there, " Kagome asked, that question be bugging her since Keira asked.

"Just watch."

Keira constrated on making a portal to Diagon Ally. All of a sudden the well had a blue and black glow coming from it. Keira motioned for everyone to jump in and she jumped in. They looked at each other and Kagome jumped in first. Then Sango and Kirara, Miroku, and last but not lease Inuyasha. When they landed, they were in a weird looking alleyway.

"Is everyone here?" Keira asked, doing a number count.

"Here," Kagome replied.

"Me and Kirara are here," Sango said, petting Kirara. She meowed.

"Here," Inuyasha replied.

"Ok, we're missing someone. ...Hey, were Mir..." Keira stoped in mid sentence when she heard a shriek and a lond slap. He looked at them and laughed abit. Seeing a very red hand print on the side of him face.

"Ok, he is here too. So everyone is counted for. Stick with me. Oh, and Miroku. Next time you do that, you get hexed." Keira warned.

Miroku scratched the hand print, and sweat a little. Inuyasha shook his head in shame. Keira led everyone out of the alley into Diagon Ally. Kagome and Sango were in aw, Miroku was looking at all the girls but stuck with Keira, and Inuyasha was looking at the different shops.

"Wow Keira. I never knew they had a place like this. It looks to amazing." Kagome said in awe.

"Yeah Keira. Is this Hogwarts?" Miroku asked.

"No. This is where you get you stuff for Hogwarts." Keira told them laughing at them. She stop, and turn around to the gang.

"You guys. Welcome to Diagone Ally!"

* * *

-edited all chapters. So it should look better now- Well thats the end of chapter one. please review and i'll give you a cookie. XD  
Inuyasha: this is going to be an odd story.  
DarkaDark: don't hate on the weirdness. -starts running like a manic-  
Inuyasha gang: -sweatdrop- needs help. 


	2. School Shopping prt1

Disclaimer: I don't own the HP charaters only keira.

**Chapter 2- School Shopping**

_ -Same Day-_  
"All right. All I have to do is shop for my school things," Harry said to himself.

Harry was just leaving the wizard bank. He was now goning to buy his things. Harry walked to the book store. When he saw a flash of white colored hair go pass his face. His blanked twice and decided it was nothing but a his mind playing tricks on him.

"Harry!" a female voice yelled to him.

He turned around and saw Hermoine running toward him. He smiled when she came and gave him a hug.

"Hermoine! How are you? How was your summer?"

"Great. I went to India for the summer and met alot of people. How was your summer?"

"Ok. But I'm glad that I left my uncles house before Hogwarts started. So, have you seen Ron yet?"

"Yeah, he coming. He told me that he will catch up with me later before I left the Leaky Cauldern. Oh, there he goes." Hermoine said pointing to the red heads that was coming toward them. Which was Ginny and Ron. Ron smiled and waved at Harry. He ran over and gave his friend a hug.(boy love!!! XD) He released him and grinned. Ginny hid behind Ron, still alittle shy.

"Hey Harry. How was your summer?" Ron asked Harry.

"Fine. Are you staying in the Leaky Cauldern?"

"Yeah with my little sister and brothers."

"Oh that is why I saw two red heads comming here," Harry said noticing Ginny and put his arm around her shoulder and hug her. "So, how was your summer Ginny?" Harry asked walking with Ginny at his side.

"Fine. And Yours?" Ginny replied blushing.

"It was ok. I'm glad I got away from my Uncle."

Then it happen again. He saw white hair again with dog ears, but this time he was sure saw it.

"Did you see that?" Harry asked Ginny, Ron, and Hermoine, pointing to where he saw it.

"No. What did you see Harry?" Ron asked looking lost.

"White hair with dog ears..." Harry replied unsure.

"Maybe it was your mind playing games on you. You know there isn't any in this world with white and dog ears, or not that I have read. Come Harry use your head," Hermoine informed him.

"Yeah, Potty Head. There is not people with dog ears," a cocky voice said from behind them.

"Shut up Malfoy." Hermoine said angery.

"Yeah right. And are you going to do mudblood. Hurt me with your hair. Please help me, me." Draco started laughing hard.

"Get some where or you won't have your good looks any more." Hermoine told him, "or anything to please the ladys. Like you had anyhting."

Now it was Harry and Ron's turn to started laughing hard. Ginny covered her mouth, tring her best not to laugh out loud.

"Don't get smart mudblood. Or you'll or be sorry," Draco said and left with a frown.

"That Malfoy. He will get it some day. But that was a nice one, Moine" Ron said after claming down.

"I know," Harry agreed, catching his breath.

"Just leave him alone. He will get what his begging for soon. For a girl that is." Ginny told them. Then the ground started to luaghing again.

"Ok, back to what I was saying before interruped. Nobody in this whole worl have dog ears," Hermoine said claming down.

"Yeah. You're right. Maybe it was my mind playing games on me. Come on lets go get our things." Harry said. And with that the group went to buy their things.

* * *

that was chapter 2. hope you like. ch.3 coming soon.  
Harry: i saw a guy with white hair and ears...  
DarkaDark: well you'll find out later who it is?  
Ron: who is it?  
DarkaDark: a surprize. -grin-  
Hermione: i have to see what creature has such a thin. -goes gets a book-  
DarkaDark: you know i just turn you guys yaoi and yuri.  
Ron and Harry: what? whats that?  
Hermione: Don't you dare.  
DarkaDark: -grins- i said MIGHT. i didn't say i will. See you guys in the next chapter. 


	3. School Shopping prt2

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Harry Potter. If I did, I'll be rich  
and buy all that yaoi manga i can my hands on. XD_**  
**

**Chapter 3- School Shopping**

"Wow," Kagome said in interest.

"So where do we go next," Inuyasha asked.

"To that wizard bank. I need to get money to buy our school supplies. I've already recived you guys letter to Hogwarts." Keira told them as they walked to the wizard bank. They walked to it and she turned to them.

"I'll be right back. Try to stay out of trouble." She looked mainly at Inuyasha and Miroku, then went inside.

While the Inuyasha and the gang were outside they had a lot of problems. Inuyasha was not wearing a hat, so a lot of people were staring at him. Inuyasha kept saying 'What you looking at weakling?' rudely to people and Kagome kept saying sit. Now Miroku was the biggest problem. He was going from girl to girl asking them can they bear his child or touching them on the butt. He either got a slap or the girl blush and run. Sango had to pull Miroku from ones that almost hex him, or killed him. Keira came out the wizard bank 45 mins smiling.

"I'm back." She annouced, then notice the Inuyasha was on the ground and Miroku had a two very red hand prints on both cheeks, about 3 lumps on the heads, 2 black eyes, and a bloodly lip.

"I'm not going to ask." She mumbled.

Keira lead the gang around and saw people pointing and staring. She looked at what they were pointing. It was her little group. She forgot that their clothing causes attention for them. She lead them to an ally, and turned to them. She rubbed the back for her and looked at them.

"Ok, before we go any father. We have to change our clothes." Keira said pointing at everyone's attire.

"What is wrong with what we have on?" Kagome asked looking at what she and the other have on.

"We are causing unwanted attention in what we have on. Plus Inuyasha will have to where a hat or change him into his human form." Keira informed her.

"I ain't going to nothing." Inuyasha said angrily, "I'm just fine with what I have on and how I look. There is now way I'm going to be a human or change my clothes."

"Inuyasha..." Kagome said in a sweet voice and Inuyasha filched, "SIT!" Inuyasha hit the ground hard, face first.

"Why did you have to do that, Kagome?" Inuyasha whined.

"Because you deserved it." Miroku replied for Kagome. Kagome nodded with him.

"Now about our clothes. Would like for us to change to? I mean what do we in to fit in, Keira," Sango asked looking at Inuyasha, as he got off the ground.

"I have an idea. But we'll look like muggles or humans. So don't move." Keira snapped her fingers and Kagome's, Miroku's, and Sango 's clothes changed. Kagome was now wearing green short, a white short-sleeved shirt, and white skechers. Miroku was now wearing a purple T-shirt, blue geans, and black sneakers. He still had on his prayer beads and purple cloth on his hand. Sango have on a pink short-sleeved shirt, white shorts, and pike and white Nikes.

"Nice Keira," Kagome said, loving her outfit.

"Yes. Every nice," Sango said glacing at what she has on.

"You look nice in those clothes Sango," Miroku said while gupping Sango.

"Yes and thank you Miroku. And you look nice yourself," Sango said, smaking the hell out of him.

"Ha ha. Thank you Sango," Miroku laugahed and rubbing his hand print.

"Now your turn Inuyasha," Keira said joyfully.

She snappped her finger and Inuyasha clothes changed. Inuyasha is now wearing a red T-shirt, baggy blue geans, and black boots. He was also turned human. Inuyasha didn't like what he was wearing. It made him feel weird. He started to tugged at the shirt and boots.

"What is this?" Inuyasha asked still tugging.

"Its clothing. and Kagome, please teach him how to walk in shoes." Keira said looking at Inuyasha as he fell tring to walk.

Kagome was laughing alittle at him and went to help him. Mikroku joined in too, to try to make the task alittle easier. After 3 hours of intense training, Inuyasha learned how to walked properly in the boots and clothing. He was not complaining as much as he did the last hours. Kagome and Miroku was tired and sat down.

"Nice. Real nice." a cold female voice said from the shadows.

"Who said that?" Miroku asked, grabbing his windtunel preparing for a fight.

"Hi Savira. Now stop hidding and be with us." Keira said while looking over Inuyasha's look.

The female name Savira stepped out from the shadows. She had short purple hair, wearing a black shirt, pants, a long trench coat, with snickers. She looked at everyone's new look and look at Inuyasha who was pouting. Savira had to turn her from Inuyasha and laughed. Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Kagome looked at Savira every weirdly.

"Whats so funny?" Inuyasha asked.

"You. You look so stupid!" Savira in between her laughs.

"No he doesn't. I think Inuyasha lookes cute," Keira said pinching Inuyasha's face and kissed him on the cheek. Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, and Kagome was shocked at what Keira did. Savira just laugh harder.

"What?" Keira asked the group.

"Nothing." they said looking away.

"Ok. Now its my turn to change." Keira sang.

Keira snapped her fingers for that lasted time. She was kagome's height and her hair changed from a bright yellow to a white ponty tail. changed into a black short sleeve shirt with '100 angel' in white writting on the front and 'But A Devil in Disguise' in firey red writting on the back, black pants, and red and black converses. She looked like a female version of Sesshomaru excpet shorter and with crimson eyes.

"Thats better. Savira, are you going to change?" Keira asked looked at her out fit.

"I'll live." Savira scoffed and walked off.

"Um... Keira?" Miroku asked.

"What?" Keira looked at him after Savira left.

"Where did out weapens go?" There was an beeping sound when to were there weapons was.

"In my pocket. I can turn items small and carry them." She said taking them out and showing them.

"Oh, ok. So now we can go out?" asked Sango.

Keira nodded and took Sango's and Kagome's arms in hers and back into the crowd. The boys followed. She shock her and laugh to herself about how this year is going to be. Once the gang was comfortable, they were fitted for their robes for this year, even though Inuyasha put up a fight with cause Kagome to glare at him and he behaved, bought their books and wands for the year, and just went to shops the gang wanted to go to. They stayed there all day and had fun.

* * *

DarkaDark: End of chapter 3!  
Inuyasha: I don't like you.  
DarkaDark: what? why? -starts tearing up-  
Kagome: INUYASHA!! SIT!!  
Inuyasha: -fall to ground-  
DarkaDark: thank you kagome. just for that inuyasha, i'll have a dude kiss you. X)  
Inuayasha: NOOO!!!!  
Sango: -sweatdrop- review before this gets any worse 


	4. Good Night

_ Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha or HP only keira and others._**  
Chapter 4- Good Night**

_-a night in the Leaky Cauldern-_  
"That was the best day I have ever had," Sango said.

The gang had finished all their shopping. Now they are in the Leaky Cauldern. They are relaxing and drinking some drinks they bought while they were out. Kagome got a another cat to take to Hogwarts, because she'll miss Buyou to much.

"Yeah. It was better than traveling around.," Kagome added.

"Ok. So how did you like today, Inuyasha?" Keira asked.

"Bad. Everybody keeps looking at me funny. I mean come on. They have never seen a demon with dog-ears? Plus, they touching them and saying that they were cute. Ans now I'm human walking around these clothes that feel funny, becuase the attaching I caused. I hated this day." Inuyasha replied in a bad mood.

"But they are cute," Kagome said.

"Right. And now you're getting mushy over them to? I what did I do to deserve this," Inuyasha asked himself pouting.

"Your bad tamper. I had a great day. So who do we sleep with?" Miroku asked Keira, looking at Sango.

"Not with me." Sango said giving him the warning glare.

"My sisters will met us here tomorrow. I have all ready have our rooms set. So Inuyasha and Miroku, you to will share a room. Sango and Kagome, you two will share a room." Keira said thoughifully.

"What about you?" Sango asked.

"Oh, I will be sharing a room with a girl called Ginny. I will be going to bed now. And I bought you all something. You will see it when you are in your rooms. Good see you all in the morning." And Keira went to her room.

"Yeah, I'll go to bed too. I would like to see what she got us. You coming Sango," Kaogme asked.

"Yeah. Come Kirara," Sango said walking with Kagome to their room.

"All right. I'm going to the room Inuyasha." Miroku said walking to his Inuyasha's room.

"Yeah, whatever." Inuyasha said to himself. A couple moments later he walked to his room too.

_-Harry's group-_  
"That was nice day to go shopping," Hermione said walking in the Leaky Cauldern. Than Ron, Harry, and last Ginny.

"Yeah. And we have all day tomorrow to do what we want," Ron said happily.

"Right. So we can talk about what we are going to for this year," Harry added.

"That sounds good. Well I am going to bed now. See you guys in the morning. Good night," Hermione said walking to her room. "Oh, Ginny," Hermione said stopping and turned toward Ginny, "you have a room mate." and Hermione left for her room

"Thanks. You going to bed, you guys. Good night," Ginny said running to her room.

"Good night," Harry and Ron said to together and left for their rooms.

* * *

All right your are wondering want Keira got them. I not telling until the next Chapter. So guess if you want. I still won't tell you until the next chapter. 


	5. Hogwarts Express prt1

**Chapter 5 - Hogwarts Express prt1**  
_-Time to go to Hogwarts, Platform 9 3/4-_  
It was time to go to Hogwarts and Keira and Inuyasha's group left the Leaky Cauldern before Harry and the others notice that they were there. So now they are on Platform 9 3/4. Keira was checking all their things to make sure that they don't lose anything.

"Alright, everyone have their tickets?" Keira asked the gang.

"Yep," everyone replied, holding them in their hands.

"Great! Now lets us get on the train!" Keira said.

Keira started head intowards the train until Kagome coughed.

"Um, Keira," Kagome whispered, blushing.

"Yeah," Keira respond turning to Kagome.

"Um... The gang... and I... except Inuyasha...," Kagome started.

"Yeess," Keira said slowly.

"Um..," Kagome said again.

"Go on," Keira said.

"We like to thank you for the gifts," Kagome finally said.

Keira bought them trunks, for Hogwarts, with clothes that they would like to wear. Kagome's, Inuyasha's, Miroku's, and Sango's were red with gold letters. Kagome's was KH, for Kagome Higuishi. Sango's was SK for Sango Kirara. Miroku's was MP meaning Miroku the Pervert. And Inuyasha's had two Is' meaning Inuyasha the Idiot.

"No prob. Those trunks will help you be organize," Keira said smiling.

"Keira, why does Inuyasha's, Kagome's, Sango's, and mine have different lettering," Miroku asked look at everyone trunk.

"Well, Kagome's stands for her first and last name. Sango's, Inuyasha's and your trunks say SP, MP, and II. Which stands for Sango Kirara, because that trunk is for her and Kirara. Yours and Inuyasha's... I can't tell you," Keira said trying hard no to laugh.

"Good. Because I don't want to know that junk anyway," Inuyasha said getting smart.

"Inuyasha...SIT BOY," Kagome said calmly.

'Bam' Inuyasha fell to the ground. The students looked at them funny and went around them onto the train.

"Ok. Now let get on that train," Keira said excitedly that her friends are going to Hogwarts with her.

"Keira," two people yelled.

Keira turned around to see who called her and saw her sisters Savira, Syce coming towards them.

"You guys made it just in time," Keira said hugging her sisters. "Any news on Naraku yet," Keira whispers.

"No, not yet. But we have better news," Syce said jumping up and down. "Savira, here is our new Potions Master," she said hugging Savira. But Savira moved out of Syce's way so she won't hug her. Syce hit the floor with a thud.

"Yep, and Snape will be the new DADA teacher helper," Savira said.

"Great! Now let us in that train before miss it," Keira in a hurry.

The group got the train after that; Keira introduces her sister, except her Savira, to the group. Then they went look for a booth. Keira was walking in the front when a guy bumped into her. He look just like shessy but with out the demon markings and eye shadow. He had same color hair but his hair stopes to his back, eyes were a clear purple color, and was shessy height.

"Oh, sorry," he said and walked off.

Keira was still looking the way he went and turned into Syce.

"So, whose the hottie you bumped into?" Syce asked.

"I...don't know," Keira replied, "I just don't know."

_-In a booth-_

Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were in one booth together. Ginny was sitting by Hermione and Harry by Ron.

"So, how was your roommate Ginny," Hermione asked.

"I don't know. I didn't see the person when I got in the room and this morning," Ginny replied.

"Oh, don;t worry. It could have been some student.," Hermione said sitting back.

Ron and Harry were talking about this year what they are going to do when the booth door opens.

* * *

Darka Dark: oooooo, who is it?

Harry: Please don't let it be Malfoy.

Ron: Yeah.

Darka Dark: I should make him appear. he just the hottest thing in HP other than Blaise. hearts

Both: -moves away- Please review, please!!


	6. Hogwarts Express prt1 contin

My good friend made this part.

Ch5-contin

Ron and Harry were talking about this year what they are going to do when the booth door opens.

Keira: Oh, sorry. Didn't know someone was already here. All other booths are full.  
Hermione: That's okay. What's your name?  
Keira: Keira. Yours?  
Hermione: Mine's Hermione, and this is Ron and Harry. She points to them as she speaks their names  
Keira: Nice to meet you. sighs I guess me and my friends will have to stand.  
Harry: We could share this one.  
Keira: Really? That'd be great! (to the gang) Hey guys, we can stay in here.

The group piles into the room. The girls sit next to Hermione, and the guys sit on the other side with Harry and Ron. InuYasha is the last to enter.

Harry: gasp Silver hair and dog ears!  
Hermione: Honestly, who in the world would have - (looks at InuYasha) Oh.  
InuYasha: groans So you're gonna pester me too, aren't ya?  
Kagome: InuYasha... sit boy!  
InuYasha: Augh! (hits the ground)


	7. Hogwarts Express prt2

Chapter 6- Hogwarts Express prt2

Harry, Ron, and Hermione stared at Inuyasha on the floor. The rest just shook their heads.

"Wow," Ginny said amazed.

"How you did you that," Harry, Ron, and Hermione said together.

"Do what," Kagome asked.

"That!" Pointing at Inuyasha on the ground.

"I sat him," Kagome replied.

"But you didn't touch him," Ron said.

"I don't need to," Kagome said.

"But how did you do it," Ron asked.

"She has a certain word to subdue him. So if he does anything she does not like, she use that word to subdue him," Miroku answered for Kagome.

"Oooohhhh," Harry's gang said.

"Wow Miroku I did not know that you knew that," Sango said.

"Yeah I know a lot of things," Miroku said.

"Oh, we forgot to introduce ourselves," Syce said. " Hi, I'm Syce. This is Savira, Kagome, Sango, Kirara, Miroku, and Inuyasha on the floor," she said pointed out everyone as she introduce them. "And we know you already because we heard you when you said your names."

"Great nice to meet all of you," Ginny said.

Then the door opened again but this time it was Draco Malfoy.

"OMG! A mega hottie just opened the door," Syce and Kina said at the same time.

Everyone looked them like they were crazy.

"Syce, you think almost every boy you see is hot," Savira said.

"So, he is hotter than hot. He is sexy." And walked toward Draco.

"Hi, what is your name ," Syce asked.

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy," Draco said in a 'James Bond' way.

"Syce come sit down," Star said pull Syce bye the ear.

"What do you want this time Malfoy," Hermione asked.

"Just wanted to see how you loser were doing and who you were talking to," Draco said with a smirk.

He looks at all the people who was in there and saw Inuyasha. He froze and stared at Inuyasha.

"WTF! That boy have dog ears," Draco yelled.

"DUH," Everyone -excepted Syce - replied.

"Malfoy, get out," Keira said.

"Or what," Draco asked with his smirk again.

"Or you wouldn't be seeing the light of day again ," Savira said.

"DDRRRAAKKKIIIEEE," someone called from the hall.

"All man," Draco said as a girl came up and hug him, "Get off me Pansy."

Everyone laugh at Draco.

"Lets go. I think the loser would like to finish what they started," Draco said to Pansy and left. Syce followed Draco too.

"That guy is an idiot," Kina said.

"Yeah, that is why we hated him," Ron and Harry said together.

"oh look you guy," Ginny said looking out the window, "There is Hogwarts. So let us change our robes."

Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at the gang who remained sitting.

"You guys are going to change," Ron asked.

"We don't have to leave," Keira said and snapped her finger and her clothing changed into her robes. Savira, Kina, and Star did the same and Keira change Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku clothes for them.

"Wow," Ron and Ginny said in amaze.

"Want us to change you clothes for you," Star asked.

"Yes," Harry's gang said together.

Star changed their clothes and they said and talked until the train stopped.


	8. Hogwarts

Chapter 7- Hogwarts

The train stopped, and Inuyasha's gang and Harry's gang got off at the same time. But the problem was that when Inuyasha got off everyone -excepted Harry's gang and the others- was staring at him.

"Come on Inuyasha. Don't mind them," Kagome said, "Or I'll say it."

"Coming," Inuyasha said in a hurry.

The gang followed Harry to a carriage and they sat in there. Savira was at the Hogwarts already so she was not there. Keira said she'll find another one because that one was full and went to another one. But to her surprise there was a brown hair and brown eyes with light circulating the pupil of her eyes.

"Hi. All the other carriages were full. Don't Mind if I join you," Keira asked.

"No at all," the girl with brown hair said.

"Thanks."

Once Keira get in the carriage started to move.

"So are both of you new," Keira asked.

"Yes," they said at the same time.

"So what are your names?"

"My name is Sidney P. Halliwell Black," the girl with brown hair said.

"I'm Keira Yoto. You can call me Keira," Keira said smiling.

"Nice to meet you Keira. You can call me Sidney," Sidney said smiling back.

Harry carriage-

"So what is this place like," Sango asked.

"It's nice. We have to show you all around," Hermione said.

"Can I ask you a question," Miroku said to Hermione.

"Go ahead," Hermione said, "And the name is Hermione."

Inuyasha's group groaned and knew what Miroku was going to ask.

"Would you bear my children?"

Harry and Ron:

Hermione looked at Miroku like he was crazy and slapped him hard. Sango also slapped him for touching her butt. So he had two hand prints on his face.

The carriages stopped at Hogwarts and everyone got out. Keira found her group and asked Sidney and Sindey to come with.

"So how was you ride," Keira asked.

"Horrible," Hermione replied.

"How?"

"Miroku here asked Hermione the question," Kagome said hopping out the carriage.

Keira shook her head and look at the group.

"You guys. This is Sidney. She is new here also. Sidney this is the gang," Keira said introducing them.

"Why does that guy has dog ears," Sidney asked.

"He was born like that," Sango replied.

"Oh...," Sidney felt something weird on her butt. She turned and slaps Miroku.

"Come you guys. Let's get inside," Ron said.

The group went inside and in the Great Hall. They sat down -except Inuyasha's gang- and the first years came in.

"First I would like to introduce our new 6th year students and teachers," Dumbledore said," First students: Inuyasha (he stood and everyone stared), Kagome (she stood), Miroku (he stood), Sango (also stood), Kemio, Syce (staring at Draco), Kina (also stood), Star (stood), & Sidney (who stood and saw Harry staring at her with gaze). And now our new Poitions Master, Savira, and DADA is Angel Ravenclaw. Snape is her helper if she needs."

Angle Ravenclaw has long light brown hair, light green eyes, a long black and blue velvet dress, she is very nice to other students. She likes Snape alot. She is also a quick thinker with an upbeat attitude, and sometimes she can be absent-minded but she is serious when she has to be. She likes to write stories and she draws very well.

"Now to sort the 6th years then the 1st," Dumbledore said.

Professor McGonagall came up with the hat and stool. Then called the names of the new 6th years.

"Kagome," McGonagall called.

Kagome went up to the stool ands sat on it. Then Professor McGonagall put the hat on Kagome's head.

"GRYFFINDOR," the hat yelled. And Kagome went to sit but Keira

"Kemio."

Keira saw him go up to the front and said to Hermione, "That's the gut I bumped into on the train."

"You did, and then he is hot," Hermione said, "Maybe the 2nd hottest gut in the school. Because Draco is 1st. Or that's what everyone says."

"SLTHERIN!"

"So he a sltherin. Oh well. Sltherin and Gryffindor don't get along," Ron said.

"Why," Kagome asked.

"It's a school history," Hermione said.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Kina was just up in to Gryffindor.

"Inuyasha."

"Yeah," he replied.

"Go up there," Kagome said.

"Oh." Inuyasha went up his hair and eyes changed.

"Why did Inuyasha change," Harry asked.

"Oh, no. Tonight's the New Moon," Kagome said reminding herself.

"Inuyasha," Keira yelled.

"What," He yelled back.

Keira got up and walked to him. She whispers that he changed into his human form.

"So," and went to get sorted.

McGonagall put the hat on Inuyasha's head. And the hat said, "Difficult. Very Difficult. He has a pure heart and a demon heart. So where to put you? Hhhumm, it better be ... GRYFFINDOR!"

"Great, I'll be with the idiot (which was talking about Kagome)," Inuyasha said.

"INUYAASHA! SSSIIITTTTT," Kagome yelled.

'BAM' Inuyasha hits the ground very hard.

"That's what you get," Sango said.

Then the rest was Miroku (GRYFFINDOR), Sango (GRYFFINDOR), Syce (SLTHERIN), Kina (SLTHERIN), Star (SLTHERIN), and Sidney (GRYFFINDOR). Then the 1st years.

Once everyone was settling, the Hogwarts choir sung a song. Then Dumbledore had announced that there was quidditch try-outs and the usual stuff. Then everyone ate. Savira called Keira to the teachers table.

"Savire said he'll be here and we also going to have training here too," Savira whispered.

"Great. You know how Savire is. When you doing something he'll pop up and say training time. I hope we don't have to show our powers," Keira whispered back.

"Hope not, too. Now go back to your seat," Savira whispered back also.

"Was the your sister," Angel asked.

"Yeah. That's one of them," Savira replied.

"Oh."

-Keira's table-

"What Savira want," Inuyasha asked.

"None of your business," Keira replied.

"So Sindey, it's your first time here," Harry asked.

"Yeah. Would you show me around," Sidney asked.

"Y-yeah. Why not ," Harry said blushing.

After dinner the groups went to common room. Keira pulled Kina, Star, and Syce over and told them what Savira told her then went to common room. Hermione showed Inuyasha's gang where to go to sleep and their things are already in their room.


	9. Nice to Meet You

((this (' ') means that they are thinking))  
Nice To meet You

In the Halls-

"Come you guys were are going to be late!"

Hermione and Keira was waiting for Sango, Kagome, Syce, Kina, and Star to hurry up so they can make class on time. Inuyasha, Miroku, Harry, and Ron went to class already.

"Hurry. 3 mins left," Hermione said.

"Thats a enought time to make it to class," a voice said behind her.

"Shut up the hell upMalfoy. At least we make our class," Hermione replied.

"God why we have to start this. I hate fighting with you. Lets make a truce."

"WHY?"

"Because we have to work together in in the DADA class. Pross.Snape told me."

"Alright but no tricks," Hermione said putting out her hand.

Draco shook it and added, "And please call me Draco. Ok Hermione?"

Hermione was surprize that Draco's attuide change so qiuckly.

"Alright, Draco."

Draco stuck with their group when someone called him and stood beside him.

"Drake. Whatz up," the boy asked.

"Nothing," Draco replied.

"Who's your friend, Draco," Sidney asked.

"Oh, him. This is Kemio Soto. Kemio, this is Hermione and her gang."

"Nice to meet you, Kemio. This is Keira, Syce, Kina, Star, Sidney, and Sango," said Hermione pointing to each one.

"Nice to met yo..." Kemio stopped talking when he saw Keira.

"Your the girl I bumded into."

"Your the guy I bumded into."

"Hi, I'm Kemio Soto. Yours?"

"Keira Yoto. Nice to met you."

"No, the pleaser is all mine," Kemio said. 'This girl, Savira, Kina, Star, Syce, and that white haired boy are giving off the demonic era. Why?'

"I see love here. And kemio's a hot guy. Man i wish he would look at me like that.," Syce whispered to the group.

"Syce you wish everyguy look at you like that," Kina whispered back.

"So want to continue to the DADA class," Sidney asked.

"Sure," the group replied.

And off they went to DADA class.

* * *

sorry it so short. 


	10. DADA

(Oh to tell you about Kemio. he is a demon too)

Chapter 10- DADA

Draco, Kemio, Hermione, Keira, and the others made it on time and took their seats. Angel was in front the class waiting you them to arrive.

"Great. Now everyone is here. Hi, my name is Angel Ravenclaw. And you all know pross. Snap," Angel asked

Everyone, "Yes "

"Will be helping me here. Now I want you all to stand up and move to the back."

Everyone got up and Harry and Ron walked over to Hermione.

"Why did you and the other girls walk in with those to boys," said Harry pointing to Draco and Kemio.

"We met in the hall. Why? Got a problem with that," replied Hermione with her hands on her hips.

"Hermione is getting mad at potter this is interesting," Draco said popping up from no where.

"Shup up Draco," Hermoine replied no looking at him.

"Why is Malfoy calling you by your first name," Ron asked.

"We're friends now," Draco replied for her.

"Class, my I have your attention," Angel yelled.

The class got quiet and looked at her.

"Thank you. This is your new seat assignments," Angel said.

"Harry and Sidney, first table."

Sidney waved at Angel so no one can see and Angel gave Sidney a note.

"Hermione and Draco, the table next to Sidney's. Keira and Kemio the table next to Hormone's. Ron and Kina, behind Harry's table. Sango and Miroku, behind Draco's table. Inuyasha and Kagome, behind Kemio's table. Star and Mile, behind Kina's table. Syce and James, behind Kagome's table."

Angel continued to give people their seats assignments. When she finished, they had only 3 mins left in class.

"Since we have 3 mins left you can do want you want until its time to go, but next time we'll start class the right way."

Angel went back by Snape and asked," Did I do well? "

"You did fine," Snape replied with a smiled and Angel smiled back.

"So you 2 are partners," Draco asked Harry.

"Yeah I guess so," Harry replied.

"So Keira, what are you going to do today," Kemio asked.

"Well, I have the same class as yours. I'm not sure. But why did you want to know?"

"I want to know you better," he replied.

Sidney, "I see love in the air you guys. I thin Kemio have something for Keira."

"Shut up Sidney," both Keira and Kemio yelled at the said time.

"See they even think a like."

Then the bell rung and everyone left for their next class which was potions.

* * *

you like? You like? 


	11. Potions prt1

**Potions prt1**

I going to take Ron in and out the story.

Kagome and the others were behind Keira and Kemio just listening to them talk.

Kemio: So what school have you been to before you went here?  
Keira: Darks, school of talented witches and wizards.  
Kemio: You did. Funny thing that I went there too. But left last year.  
Keira: How come I didn't see you there?  
Kemio: I had to do this and that.

back of them-

Kagome: (whispers) They must have something in common?  
Sidney: Yeah. There talking like they never seen each other in ages. (whispers back)  
Harry: What with them? Their are suppose to be enemies.  
Ron: I don't get it.  
Sango: (have a knocked out Miroku) I just got him off another girl.  
Miroku:...  
Inuyasha: So we go to what next.  
Hermione: Potions.  
Star: Savira teaches that class.  
Kina: No duh.  
Keira: (turns around and walks backwards) I can't wait to see what see is going to teach.  
Draco: Is our new teacher fine, hot, or ugly?  
Star, Kina, Keira, and Syce: (sweat drop)  
Draco: What?  
Syce: Nothing.  
Ron: Why are you with our group Malfoy?  
Harry: Yah.  
Draco: because I can.  
Ron: Well we don't want you here. Right Hermione?  
Hermione:...  
Star: Well Ron. We do want Draco part of our gruop now. Since he is Hermione's friend and all.  
Ron, Harry:  
Harry: When were you going to tell us this? (facing Hermione)  
Ron: (mouthhanging open)  
Hermione: I tried to tell you in DADA. But you don't listen.  
Kemio: (looks at Ron) Close your mouth.  
Ron: (closes mouth) You don't tell me what to do.  
Kemio: Well I just did. (smirks)  
Ron: Come on Harry. Let not sit by the new group that has traitors in it.  
Inuyasha: What?  
Kagome: Sit.  
Inuyasha: (hits the floor)...  
Miroku: (just woke) I give that a 10.  
Sango: Shut up.  
Miroku: (hand moves to Sango's butt and start to rub it)  
Sango: Pervert! (slaps Miroku)  
Miroku: '_How much love to by slapped by Sango._'  
Kemio: (read Miroku's thoughts) '_Man he got issues._'  
Harry: You can go a head. I would like to get to know Sidney better. (wraps arm around her)  
Sidney: (blush)  
Ron: FINE! (walks off by himself)  
Star: Me and Syce have hargid today. Tell us what happen in class at lunch ok? (and they walked to class)  
Keira: ok.  
Kina: I have flying. Bye. (run to class)  
Kemio: So are we going class?  
Hermione: No duh.  
Draco: (looks at Hermione) '_man Mudblood looks hot this year. What am I thinking? I don't think Hermione is hot. Oh God. Now I'm calling her Hermione_'  
Hermione: '_Danm, Draco has gotting hot. Why haven't I seen this earlier? Wait, I just said the Draco hot? What is wrong with me?_'

Kemio: (have read both of their thoughts. smiles)  
Keira: (sees him smiling when they took their seat in class) Why are you smiling? '_Man he is so hot._'  
Kemio: (just read Keira's though he look at her) Nothing. And by the way you're hot.  
Keira: (blush)

Harry's table-  
Harry: So how did you ended up here?  
Sidney: my friend transferred me here. She said it would be better if I went here.  
Harry: oh.  
Sidney: Now my question.  
Harry: Yah?  
Sidney: Do you like this school?  
Harry: Sure due.

Kagome's table-  
Inuyasha: Why the hell did you do that?  
Kagome: because I didn't want you to him. That's why.  
Inuyasha: So. You didn't have to sit me.  
Kagome: oh yah. I'll do it again if you don't watch that mouth of yours.

Sango's table-  
Miroku: (have been slapped about 50 xs) That felt nice.  
Sango: Don't you start.  
Miroku: It all right. I'll stop for now.  
Sango: Good. (felt weird again)  
Miroku: (smirks)  
Sango: MIROKU-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-!...WAM!  
Miroku: (almost fell out of the chair. and smiles)

* * *

that's it for now. 


	12. Potions prt2

**Potions prt2**

Everyone was in there sits waiting for the teacher. Keira that Draco is in for a problem. Sidney was happy chatting with Harry, Inuyasha was being stared at, and Miroku... I get what he is doing. Then Savira walked in.

Draco: 'That girl of the train.'  
Hermione: 'She is teaching us?'  
Keira: 'O boy this going to a long day.'  
Sidney: 'So she is teaching us.'  
Kemio: (reading thoughts) 'They there worried about her. What can she do?'

Savira walked to the front of the class and turned around.

Savira: Welcome class. I'm Savira, your potions teacher. I know you may not have great skills when Snape was here. But I'm here to make them better. (then she took a glance at Draco and smirk) Now anyone have questions?

A boy raised his hand. He had a hair like Kemio's but is was a bright yellow color, a pale face and was as tall as Draco.

Savira: Yes. And tell me your name too.  
Boy: Delco Naru. Um will we make healing potions and other kinds? Plus will we have project with partners?  
Savira: To answer your questions. Yes we will make healing potions and other kind to that I have specially made myself. And you my have so projects will partners. You can also to pick your partner too.  
Delco: Thanks.  
Savira: Any other.  
Class:...  
Savira: ok. I have a potion I want you to make. I have already had a sample of it so you can see how it works. May I ask you Mr.Malfoy and Mr.Inuyasha to come up here please?  
Inuyasha: For what?  
Draco: Yes. (walks in front of the class)  
Savira: Get up here now Inuyasha or  
Inuyasha: Ok. (walks up to the front of the class)  
Savira: Good.

Hermione and Sidney raised there hands at the same time.

Savira: Yes.  
Hermione and Sidney: What is the name of this potion?  
Savira: I'll you the name after the example.  
Sidney: Ok.  
Savira: All right. Now I will hand Inuyasha to hold this potion. (Gives Inuyasha the bottle) And Mr.Malfoy will stand here next to him. (moves Draco next to Inuyasha)  
Draco: Well well well. Who let the dogs out? (he whispered)  
Inuyasha: (growls) Shut-up you weakling.  
Savira: (heard what Inuyasha and Draco said to each other and cont.) now Inuyasha will open the bottle, (Inuyasha opens bottle) and Say the secret words. (tell Inuyasha the words in his ear.)  
Inuyasha: The world around maybe a bless and fun. But now you lost your blessed world. Your come to command with it you be controlled. (the potions comes out of the bottle like a smoke and start to cover Draco) in this you will be forever in, will serve the one in command. If now your soul is mine to keep with one word and one word only. (the smoke disappeared  
Draco: I don't fill any different.  
Savira: Now say chi Inuyasha.  
Inuyasha: Chi!  
Draco: (things that he hates) For the love of god. Do you see that? (backs into the table)  
Class: Wow.  
Ron: (starts laughing)  
Keira: (shacks head)  
Sidney: What is wrong with him?  
Savira: He sees things that he hates.  
Inuyasha: (smirks)  
Sidney: Is there a way to take this potion off.  
Savira: it wears off in about... 1300 hrs.  
Draco: Get these things away from me.  
Hermione: What is the name of the potion?  
Savira: It's called kyofu.  
Delco: meaning?  
Keira: Fear.  
Savira: Good answer. 10 points to Gryffindor.

Then the bell had rung.

Savira: (said another word and Draco stop seeing things)  
Draco: (walks out very paled)  
Inuyasha: Cool.


	13. The Big Announment

I'm adding Xoto, Aika, and Shojiki. Shojiki is a shop-a-holic, has a huge attitude, bright pinkish aura, and her motto is "I don't think I'm than every one, they're just dumber than me." Xoto is a guy who likes to fight, likes Savira but don't show it, get mad easily.

The Big Announment

The week end really well. Kina, Kemio, and Star joined the sltherin's quidditch team.

-A Mouth later-

A girl and boy walked in during breakfast. Syce arrived late to breakfast. She was dancing to a song on her CD player. Kina had to get up and made her stop. Then  
Dumbledore got up.

Dumbledore: Students be quiet please.

Everyone when quiet. And the boy and girl went to the front and stood in front Dumbledore.

Dumbledore: Students this is Xoto Myoto. (Points to the boy) And Shijiki. (Points to the girl)

Xoto had his arms crossed look at every with cold eyes. Shijiki look at Keira, Syce, Kina, and Star then to the students.

Dumbledore: Xoto is going to be monitoring the halls. So give him respect.

Xoto: (look at Savira and smirked then to Keira, Kina, Inuyasha, and Star with the same look) _'Demons'_

Sidney: I have bad felling about him.

Harry: Me too.

Keira: I think he knows something.

Kemio: Xoto is not going to have a great time unless someone get on his nerves.

Delco: Great. Now we'll have to control his temper.

Syce: Xoto is cute!

Dumbledore: Also we will a have 3 contest coming up. I'm not telling you what it is. Just wait for Next month. The first quidditch match is coming up in two months. Ravenclaw vs. Huffpluff.


	14. Their Here

Their Here

Bring Ron back in and dropping Star and Kina.

Keira, Syce, Sidney, Harry, Ron, Inuyasha, Miroku, Kagome, Sango, Hermoine, Draco, Kemio, and Delco walked to their charms class. Until they heard Xoto behind them. Then Kemio turned to Xoto.

Xoto: Kemio Delco. What are you doing?

Kemio & Delco: Nothing.

Inuyasha: (whispers to Kagome, Sango, & Miroku) that guy Kemio is talking to is a demon.

Miroku: Are you sure?

Sango: Inuyasha how can you tell?

Inuyasha: I'm not sure. But I have this feeling that tells me that he is not human.

Kagome: Oh.

Xoto: (whispers) you know you're suppose to be looking out for Voldemort.

Kemio: (whispers back) we know that. He hasn't appeared yet.

Delco: When he does, we'll come and get you. Agreed? (Held out hand)

Xoto: Agreed. (Puts on top of Delco's)

Kemio: Agreed. (Put on top of both of theirs) Then it's settled. Delco and I will come get you if we scene him.

Delco: See ya.

Xoto: Bye. (Walked off)

Keira: Was that Xoto.

Kemio: Yah. He is my bro. So is Delco.

Keira: He seems like my sister Savira.

Hermione: Are you guys coming or what?

-Voldemort's lair-  
((Naraku and Voldemort is Talking here))

"So Naraku, what brings you here?"

"I know you want to kill somebody and I can help you there."

"Keep talking."

"You see. I have 3 sisters here and their at this place called Hogwarts. But there is this half breed named Inuyasha that won't die. So I was wonder if you can kill him."

"So what you're trying to say is that if I help you. And you help me in return."

"That's right."

"You have yourself a deal."

-Back at Hogwarts-

(In Angel's Class)

Keira was dozing off in when she felt someone behind her. She lifted her head and saw Angel over her.

Angel: If you going to sleep in my class. You should do it where you aren't noticeable.

Keira: Sorry Ms.Angel.

Angel: It's alright. (Walks back in front the class) Now the subject for today is Demons. Can anyone tell about them?

(Heroine's shoot up. Keira, Syce, Kemio, and Delco spoke out at the same time)

Keira, Kemio, Syce, Delco: A demon is a thing that can take the form of a human, animal, or both. They can shift from human to demon. There are class that their are in. Class A is for demons that takes from of a human and also turn into an animal of some sort. Other Class is for ones who don't have that kind of power.

(The whole class mouth was open when they finished. Even Hermoine was surprised at this.)

Angel: That correct. 10 points to you guys. But have to take 5 away for talking out.

Keira: Cool.

Kemio: I can live with that.

Delco: I don't.

Syce: It alright. We'll earn more lately.

-Voldemort-

(Naraku and Voldemort appeared on Hogwarts grounds and head toward the stadium.)

Naraku: You're ready?

Voldemort: Yes. In 3 second the little Harry's scar will start to hurt.

-back in class-

Angel: Open your text to pg 125. And read on demons.

(Then a girl raised her hand)

Snap: Yes Ms.Aika?

Aika: When we finish reading. Can we see one?

Angel: Maybe or maybe not. It depends on how fast the class reads.

(All of a sudden Harry scar started to hurt. Angel ran to Harry)

Sidney & Angel: Harry what's wrong?

Harry: He...is...here.

Angel: Whose here?

Harry: Voldemort.

(Delco looks at Kemio and Kemio looked back. Delco nodded his head and he and Kemio ran our door to Xoto)

Snap: Kemio! Delco! GET BACK HERE!

Kagome: (heartbeat) Naraku's here.

Inuyasha: He is!

Kagome: Yeah.

Miroku: We should go now.

Sango: Yah.

Keira: No. You all stay here. I, Syce, and Savira got this. You stay and are safe. (Run out the door to Savira's class)

Inuyasha: But

Syce: (cuts him off) No Inuyasha. Naraku is our prob. (run after Keira)

Angel: (sees Delco, Kemio, Syce, and Keira leave the class) Snape you're in charge.

Snape: Ok.

Angel: (goes father the for)

-One side of the halls-

(Kemio and Delco look for Xoto and found him by the lake)

Delco: Xoto, Voldemort here.

Xoto: So he shows up now uh.

Kemio: Yah.

Xoto: (gets up) well let's go boys. (And run towards Voldemort's scent)

-Other side of the halls-

(Keira run into Savira class)

Syce: Naraku here.

Savira: So he wants to pick a fight.

Keira: Yah, now come on.


	15. A Fight

A Fight

Keira, Savira, and Syce ran to the quidditch field.

Keira: He has to be here.

Savira: He is here but it's a doll.

Syce: Huh? Looks question

Keira: (makes fireball looks around) And he right... (Stops by the Ravenclaw seats) there. (Throws it)

**-In Angel's Class-**

Sidney heard a big bang from outside.

Sidney: 'What's happen out there?' (Walks out of the class to the quidditch field)

Inuyasha: (sees her, turns to kagome) Come one you guys. I can't let them take care of Naraku.

Kagome: But Syce said…

Inuyasha: I don't care what Syce said. I'm going and that's it. (Runs out the class to Naraku's scent)

Kagome: (turn to Miroku & Sango) Miroku Sango. Let's go.

Sango: Right.

Miroku: Right behind you. Smiles

Sango: gets mad look (WHAM!)

Class (-kagome):

Miroku: I didn't mean it like that.

Sango: Right.

Kagome: Come on. (Runs out door)

Sango&Miroku: Right. (Runs after her)

**-By the lake-**

Xoto: by the lake He is hiding here.

Delco: I can sense him.

Kemio: COME ON OUT TOM!

Voldemort: vain popping don't call me that. Then sets his death eaters on them

Xoto: smirks I was looking for a fight.

Delco: I'll see if he is hiding by the stadium.

**-Back to angel and Sidney-**

Sidney catch up with angle and both move the quidditch field. Sidney saw Keira and Savira in fighting posing, and Syce leaving somewhere. Angel led them to a hiding spot so they can see Keira and Savira. Then angel saw Kemio, Xoto, and Delco by the lake.

Angel: What are they doing?

Sidney: I don't know. But we're going to find out soon. With her eye on Keira and Savira

angel: what about Kemio and the new guy, what's his name?

Sidney: Xoto?

Angel: yeah. His by Voldemort. I wonder how did he get on campus. And this other person too.

Sidney: I guess we'll find soon too.

**-Savira and Keira-**

Savira: good job Keira.

Naraku: well, well, well. Well if it isn't my sisters Keira and Savira. Where's Syce?

Keira: why you want to know?

Naraku: just so she won't die in the process.

Savira: the only one who will die is you.

Keira: you know we have a date with you.

Naraku: well it's a date to die for.

Savira: enough talk. let's go brother.

**-Kemio and Xoto-**

Delco left, and Kemio and Xoto killed the death eaters, and were looking at Voldemort. Xoto summoned a lighting blot and caught it.

Xoto: so what do you want to play? Catch the thunder or die tom.

Voldemort: glares

Kemio: aw, voldy don't want to play? Snickers

Voldemort: both of you will die. KILL THEM! Summons more of his lowest death eaters

Xoto: I'm getting bored. Kemio kill them, go after Delco, and i'll kill Voldemort.

Kemio: got cha.

Kemio stepped in front Xoto and walked by the lake. There, Kemio a great waterfall then took the thunder from Xoto and mixed it. Kemio through it at them.

Kemio: They can't doge it or use spells to stop it. Watch all of them die a watery death

Xoto: thanks. Now go.

Kemio: going.

**-Inuyasha gang-**

Inuyasha: come on. Grabs kagome and puts her on his back

kagome: Inuyasha. She whines

Inuyasha: just enjoy the ride. Inuyasha powers where coming back to him all right now here we go.

Miroku: ready Sango?

Sango: yeah. Already in her demon slayer clothing's

**-angel and Sidney-**

angel: looking at Kemio in an amazement wow. Kemio has more power then I expected.

Sidney: I know. Looks at Keira don't Keira look different?

Angel: yeah. Is that wolf ears and tail? But was her hair blue not red. And was Savira was a girl?

Sidney: yeah weird. Wait! Keira, Savira, Kemio, Syce, Delco, and Xoto must be demons.

Angel: no wonder they knew the answer. Let's watch Keira and Savira can do.

Sidney: yeah.  
**  
-Keira and Savira-**

Keira: Savira, you know you're in guy form now?

Savira: yeah. It's that time.

Keira: ready for the it?

Savira: sure.

Keira and Savira moved back to back and had their finger pointed at Naraku. Then a dark light came from them.

Savira: well nice seeing you but right now we need the real Naraku.

Keira: see ya.

Savira&Keira: sure Naru! (Darken ring)

the dark light made a ring around the puppet Naraku and destroyed it.

Keira: that's that.

Savira: (remember she is a boy) I knew it was a demon puppet.

Keira: well ready to find Syce?

Savira: sure what ever.

**-Xoto and Voldemort-**

Xoto had Voldemort on the ground. He sliced his head off but found out that was a demon puppet.

Xoto: damn. He must be working with someone to use that. Left, and went to find Kemio


	16. A Deat For two

**A Death for Two**

Delco walked over to the stadium then he saw a two girls standing there. One look like keira and other savira.

"Hey, are you in this school?" he asked walking over to them.

Both look at him and smirked. They took out a dagger. Then they ran over to him and stabbed him.

-By Syce-

Syce was walking towards the lake when she saw two guys in black with their back to her.

"Hello?"

The guys turned are around and looked at her, with the same look the girls had. They looked like Xoto and Kemio.

"Hey. Your kemio and your xoto. Well I better be go..."

She didn't finish her sentence, cause both boys stabbed her too. She fell to the ground, and the last thing she was the two of them looking down at her with smiles on their face.

-Inuyasha gang-

Inuyasha and the gang stopped by the quidditch field.

Inuyasha: He was just here.

Kagome: Inuyasha look. She points to the doll

Miroku: It seem that keira and savira took care of this.

Sango: yeah. And did good job too.

Inuyasha: huh? You mean that we missed him.

Miroku: yeah.

Inuyasha: damn.

-Keira and savira-

keira and savira saw what happen to Syce. Keira run toward the killers of her sister. She tried to slash but when she did they ran before they could get hit.

"Oh no you don't." keira said and chase them.

"Keira!" savira yell and chased her.

-Kemio and xoto-

same here. Kemio and xoto saw their die. The girl ran and both of them chased them.

-Angel and Sidney-

angle looked stunned. So did Sidney.

Angel: did you see what they just do?

Sidney: yeah. Its like they were in two places at once.

Angel: we better head back to castle.

Sidney: ok.

Angel and Sidney went back to the class.

-Keira, savira, kemio, xoto-

the girls and boys disappeared once they saw each other. Keira and savira look at kemio and with death glares. Kemio and xoto with the same look.

"How can you?" keira asked.

"How can we what?" kemio said backed coldly.

"Kill our sister." savira said.

"We killed your sister. You kill our brother." xoto replied with a colder tone.

"What?" keira was lost.

"We saw you two kill our brother." kemio said.

"No. we saw you killing our sister." savira yelled.

"I don't care. As long you two die."

Kemio lounge for keira but she dogged it. Xoto did the same but savira caught his hand. Keira kicked kemio towards the doors of the castle. Savira threw xoto to the same place as kemio. Both kemio and xoto broke to the doors to the castle.

-In castle-

everyone who were in class heard the doors break and ran out to see. The students were faster then the teachers so they got there first.

-Keira and savira-

Keira's eyes glow red and then she looked different. Savira looked at her a smirked. They were standing over kemio and xoto.

"So the great Javira is out?"

"Yes and ready to shed blood"

kemio and xoto up.

"Kemio I got the boy. You get that girl."

"Got cha."

Kemio created a water ball, and threw it at Javira. Xoto threw a punch at savira. Javira moved to the side and the ball went passed her. She created a shadow sword. Savira dogged every blow xoto took at him. Savira moves so swiftly.

-Harry and gang-

Harry watched the fight and surprised that keira, kemio, xoto, and their teacher savira acted like this. Hermione was about to stop them when Draco stepped in front her.

"Where are you going?"

"To stop this fight," she said pushing passed him.

"Oh no you don't. You won't stop anything." he said grabbing her and brought her back to him.

"You want to bet."

"I like to see you try it."

"Then let go."

"No."

"Now."

"No."

"I'm going to murder you."

"Try to mudblood." he said getting mad.

Hermione kicked him were it hurts and Draco shudder in pain.

Then Dumbledore came. He stopped the fight before Javira sliced Kemio's through (sp?).

"This is not expectable. Want to this to stop. And Ms.Granger, I saw what you did. At dinner, i'll announce your punshinments. Good day."


	17. Savira: The Awful Truth About Her Past

My did friend this.

**Savira: The Awful Truth About Her Past**

Savira was called into Dumbledore's Office. She walked in and sat down quietly. Why had she let Javira do that? Why didn't she stop her? I mean, Delco and Xoto did kill Syce. Neither of them liked her. But still, she was their sister. Her thoughts were interrupted as Dumbledore entered.

"Savira, your behaviors today was totally preposterous!"  
"I understand that Headman."  
"And at the same time, I pity you."  
"Huh? What was that?"  
"So, Keira and Syce are your younger sisters, eh?"  
"InuYana as well."  
"I see. Tell me, Savira, why did you choose to be a teacher?"  
"Because, there are dangers out there greater than Voldemort. Like my youngest uncle, and the one I was made from."  
"And who would that happen to be?"  
"My uncle is Anubis. And the one I was made from, I do not know his name."  
"...Savira, I hate to say this but, I want you to resign as the Potions teacher."  
"What?"  
"Watching your fight this afternoon made me think a bit. And I've decided, to have you as the Defense Against Dark Arts teacher. After all, you seem quite good at it. Especially if you were able to make Voldemort flee."  
"But... I... Hmm. Very well."  
"Aren't you going to ask?"  
"Ask what?"  
"About Keira?"  
"No, we may be sisters, but we rarely fight together. Same goes for worrying. We care for ourselves."  
"I see. Well, you're dismissed!"  
"Thank you, Headmaster."

Savira stood and left.


	18. Punishements

Before you guys start to wonder. Those were demon puppets with savira, keira, kemio, and xoto scenes on them.

**Punishments**

Keira walked in the Great Hall for dinner. When she walked in, the whole place got quiet.

Keira: 'I'm not in the mood for this.' she walked over to Inuyasha and gang  
Kagome: Keira, your ok?  
Keira: gave kagome the "does it looks like I'm ok" glare  
Kagome: never mind.  
Inuyasha: I bet she just dumb like nor...

Then Inuyasha was punched in the face by keira. He flew from his sit to the other side to the hall.

Hall: look at inuyasha them back keira, very scared

Keira: sat back down and wait from dinner to be over

Kemio walked in the second that Inuyasha got hit. He was in a bad mood too. He saw keira and want to kill her at the moment but didn't. He walks over to his table and sat down.

Savira walked in the hall and walked over to keira. Savira knew she was not in the mood for talking but she knew that she would talk to him.

Savira: (remember she is guy mode) Keira I have to tell you something.  
Keira: What?  
Savira: he points out the door and walks out with keira following him. Once out I'm not teaching anymore.  
Keira: Why?  
Savira: Dumbledore thinks I'm a bit to good for the job.  
Keira: oh. Will you still be around?  
Savira: yeah. I'll be watching the halls.  
Keira: ok. See you later.  
Savira: sure whatever.  
Keira: she nodes and walks back into the hall

Dumbledore stood up when everyone was finished eating.

Dumbledore: May I have my troublemakers up here please.

Keira, Kemio, Savira, Hermione, Draco, and Xoto came to the front of the hall. As they walked, people looked scared of them, except Hermoine and Draco. The hall was not scared of Hermoine and Draco. Once to the front, Dumbledore started.

Dumbledore: You see that today we had a very bad happen today. Need I to say a fight. And these students and faculties have started. They will have to be punished. The punishment is that they will have to live with the one they hate for the rest of the school year.

Hermoine mouth dropped, Kemio almost fell out, Savira had no reaction, Draco went pale, Keira was ready to beat the hell out of Dumbledore, and Xoto have not reaction neither.

Dumbledore: They will have to share common room and bathroom. Bedrooms are separate. They will have to work on every project together until they have better ways of handling their anger. They must take each other to the dances, and call each other by their first name.

Keira look at kemio with so much hate, Kemio glared back at her, Xoto just stood there, Savira had bad look on his face, Hermione was about to faint, Draco went (it he could) paler.

Dumbledore: The arrangements are Keira-Kemio, Hermione-Draco, and Savira-Xoto. All of you will see me after this. You may be seated.

Kemio walked quickly to his seat. Draco sat next to him. Keira took her seat next to Sango, and Hermione next to Harry. Savira sat next to Angel. Xoto walked out the doors and into the hall.

Kemio: Can you believe this?

Draco: No man.

Pansy: NOOOOOOOOOOO! **She ran over to Draco**

Draco: At least it's good for one reason?

Kemio: What?

Draco: I get to get a way from her. **Points to pansy**

Keira look at Pansy. She listens to what she got to say next.

Pansy: MY DRAKEY WILL BE WITH THAT MUD……..

Before she gotten to finish her sentence, Keira had her hand at pansy's neck. Pansy didn't her Keira come behind her. Draco look amazed, and Kemio got up to.

Keira: On more word out of you, and I promise it will be your last.

Pansy got quiet. Kemio moved close to Keira.

Kemio: Why won't you pick on some one your own kind?

Keira: **she looked at kemio** Your not worth my time.

Kemio: You will regret saying that.

Savira move over to kemio and keira. He grabbed keira by the collar and pulled her away. He sat her back down and walked back to the table. Kemio also sat back down.

Dumbledore: I also have another announcements. To day we have two mew students. One is Shojiki, and the other is Kyoko. Shojiki is in Gryffindor, and Kyoko in Ravenclaw.

Kyoko is a girl, black hair, gray eyes, pale skin. Keira looked up and saw Shojiki. She smirks. Savira saw Keira getting happy, and he knew this would be crazy. Shojiki saw keira and smiled. Keira got up and walk over to her. Shojiki ran to Keira and hugged her. Kyoko walked to her table.

Keira: Hey Shojiki. How have it been?

Shojiki: Good. You?

Keira: Bad. I have to spend the rest of the year with the one I hate. **Point to Kemio**

Shojiki: **looks towards kemio** how can a fine thing like him be your enemy?

Keira: long story.

Shojiki: Can I go out with him?

Keira: WHAT?

Shojiki: You know what I mean.

Keira: are you going out with Seto?

Shojiki: What he doesn't know won't hurt him.

Keira: and to answer you question that is lines up, NO!

Shojiki: WHY!

Keira: 1.I hate him. 2.he has to take me all the dances. 3.I have to work with him on projects. Last but not least. 4.I HAVE TO FUCKING LIVE WITH HIM AND CALL HIM BY DAMN HIS NAME!

Shojiki: Why do you have to get the good guys?

Keira: I don't want him.

Shojiki: what ever.

Shojiki takes her seat and Dumbledore dismiss everyone except Keira, Draco, Kemio, Savira, Hermione, and Xoto.

Dumbledore: You will have your rooms on the third floor. Keira and Kemio, yours have a wolf on it. Savira and Xoto, yours have dragons on it. Hermione and Draco, yours have a loin and snake on it. Once you get to your door you make you password. If I hear that you all are fighting. You will come see me. Goodnight and see you in the morning.

Everyone left for their rooms.

* * *

I'm sorry that I haven't updated sooner. But I have it now. (-) 


	19. A Plan

I don't own HP or Inuyasha, only my characters. Oh, thanks for replying to my last chapter. I had some good one and some bad ones. But all the same, so if you're a person who had read the last chapter. Read **Going Where You Belong** to understand how Keira, Savira, Syce know Inuyasha and his gang.

**A Plan**

Keira, Kemio, Savira, Xoto, Draco, and Hermione walked to their rooms. All went they're on ways, but on the way things begin to happen on their way there.

**-K & K-**

Keira and kemio walked to their room then Keira keep look at her watch then look if there was a window somewhere.

"Will you stop looking around? You're making me sick." Kemio said look forward.

"Then way were you watching me? Mad cause you can't have me?" Keira asked with a smirk on her face.

Then Kemio grabbed Keira's arm and throw her on the wall and pinned her there.

"I don't need your crap. I don't want you or your sister, Cavira or Divira."

"Savira."

"What ever her name is. My brother will take good care of her. She'll be begging to be his friend."

"That's not how I saw it when she had him on the floor." Keira said pushing kemio off her, walk to the portrait, said the password, then walk into the room.

Kemio walked behind her and walked straight to his room. Keira look around the room. It was big like her room at home. There were three staircases. One that lead to her room, one to the bathroom, and the other to Kemio's room. Then to the left of her was a bookcase of books for class. Next to the bookcase was to desk on each side of it. Then on the right was a fireplace, a couch facing the fireplace, and the to chairs facing each other. She saw a window that lead to a balcony. This was across from the bookcase Keira walk to the bathroom. It had the bath and shower across from her and each side of the door was a mirror and sink. On each side of the mirrors were doors. On the lead to her room and the other to Kemio's. She walked of the bathroom to her room, which has one bed and a nightstand next to it, a dresser next to the bathroom door, and a mirror next to the door. She was beginning to like this, change her into her night cloths and went to sleep.

**-D & H-**

On they're way to the room. Hermione was thing of a way to get out of this mess. I mean she is to good for Draco and she need to get away from him so she has nothing to do with him. Draco saw that Hermione was in deep though so he decided to say some thing.

"Once we get to the room. I have a couple of rules to set." He said to her.

"Oh, yeah?" Hermione said coming out of though, "I have a couple also. No, let me tell you now. 1-don't touch me. 2-don't talk to me. 3-don't look at me. Oh, and 4-don't touch me."

"Then here are mine. 1-don't come near me. 2-don't think about me. 3-don't touch me. 4-don't even try to breath near me. Got it?"

"I've got it if you got." Hermione said.

Draco and Hermione walked to the portrait of their room. Draco said the password, wad in with Hermoine following. Both glared at each other and walked to their room. (A/N: All the rooms looked the same as Keira and Kemio's.)

**-S & X-**

Savira and Xoto didn't look or talk to each other. They just walked in silence. Savira was thinking on why Keira let Javira come out. Even though he didn't mind for Javira to come out. It's been along time since she has been let out. And now he has to take care of Shojiki. And Keira and Shojiki are crazy when put together. So he'll have to control their ways.

Xoto was thinking on what are Savira and Keira.

'_Both are stronger then Kemio and me. So what are they? I know that Kemio is a vampire wolf demon. And me, well I don't know what but its almost near me time. So I have to keep away for this boy._' Xoto though.

'_Just to let you know I can read minds._'

'_Then get out of me mind. I don't want to with you no more then you do._'

Then Savira punched Xoto in the face. It knocked him their portrait that lead to their room.

"What was that for?" Xoto asked getting up, wiping blood off of his lip.

"Just wanted to do it." Savira said. He said the password and walked in then to his room. Xoto walked in and look out the window and saw is was a new moon.

"Damn. It's a new moon. Its time." Xoto said out loud.

Xoto saw that he was change into a woman. Only thing that was different about him was his hair length and color, eye color, and that he was hot look woman. His hair was Inuyasha length and the color was dark blue, and his eye color is pale blue.

Xoto sighed and walked to her room. She went to sleep for that next day.

-Gryffindor Common Room-

Harry, Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Ron, Shojiki, and Sidney sat by the fire thinking about what happen earlier today. Shojiki keep look at Ron, Sidney sat by Harry (A/N: they go out now.), Inuyasha sat on the floor, Kagome next to Harry, and Miroku and Sango by Shojiki. Then Sidney said something.

"I have a question?" she asked.

"Go a head." Harry and Ron said.

"Are Savira, Keira, Kemio, Xoto demons? I mean they are powerful from what I've seen. They could have killed each other."

"You have to asked them at breakfast tomorrow." Sango said.

"Yeah. Keira wouldn't mind telling you. I'm sure she'll tell you." Shojiki said.

"I don't care as long she gives me sword back. She and Savira are weak. I bet if I had me tetsusaiga, they would have lost." Inuyasha said.

"SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha's face hit the floor.

"Anyways, I think if you ask them then ask Kemio about him and Xoto. Then you might get what you're looking for." Miroku said.

"If you say so." Sidney said.

"I know so." Kagome said.

Ron notice that Shojiki was looking at him and smiled at her weakly. Shojiki smiled back. Then she thought of something.

"How about is this Saturday, we have a little party. Just us and Kemio, Keira, Savira, Xoto, Hermione, and Draco?" Shojiki asked.

"How are we going to do that?" asked Harry.

"I'll ask Dumbledore." She replied.

"Yeah right. He'll let us do that," Ro said.

"But here is that thing. I'll tell him its for helping Keira, Kemio, Savira, Xoto, Hermione, and Draco get along better."

"But how will he know that this something just to see Keira and the others?" Kagome asked.

"I'll tell him it's that only way to get them to talk to each other." Shojiki said.

"Oh." Sango said.

"If I know Keira, she'll have to do it or I'll have to use something special on her." Shojiki said.

"So it's on. On Saturday we'll our party so that it'll help our friends out. But where are we have it?" Sidney added.

"In Keira and Kemio's room. I'll ask her. I know Savira will say no. So it'll be in there."

"Ok." said Miroku smiling.

"All right people. I'm going to bed. See you in the morning." Shojiki said walking to towards the girls' dorm. "Oh Sidney, if Keira doesn't answer your question tomorrow. Then ask her on Saturday. Night."

Everyone else to bed after they're planning talk.

**-Next Day-**

Shojiki, Sidney, Kagome, and Sango sat on one side together and Inuyasha, Harry, Ron, and Miroku across from them. Sidney saw Keira and Kemio walk in. Keira looked mad but was calming down.

**-Earlier in K & K's room-**

Keira came down in the common and saw Kemio at the bookcase looking for a book.

"Wow. I didn't know that you can read." Keira said then started to laugh.

"At least I could more like a wolf then you can puppy." Kemio replied but still looking for a book.

Keira froze and look at him, then asked, "How did you know that I had wolf blood?"

"I'm smart like that."

"Or you have wolf blood too."

"What are you talking about?" Kemio finally turned from the bookcase to Keira.

"Only people with demonic powers or part of the demon wolf clans. So either your part wolf or a wolf demon."

"Yeah I'm part wolf. Happy?" Kemio said walking towards her.

"No. There is something else. You don't act like most demon wolves act. I'll find out." Keira replied, backing up. She keep backing up then she hit a wall.

"You won't find out unless I've done something to you." Kemio said, walking to her pinning her on the wall again. He had the smirk on his face. "And you know what that is too." He whispered in her ear.

Keira was starting to get mad. "Will you get off me?"

"It'll be my pleasure." He said walked out.

Keira was piss that he knew her secret, and walked out the room very pissed.

**-Now in Great Hall-**

Keira sat down by Shojiki. Hermoine walked in, next Savira, then Draco, and last Xoto. Sidney saw that Keira was trying to calm down from her anger. So she didn't ask. Shojiki walked up the teachers' table and ask Dumbledore. He smiled and said yes. Shojiki thank him and walk back to the group.

"So?" Sidney asked.

"He said yes." Shojiki replied.

"He said to what?" Keira asked.

"To a party that we are having in your common room." Harry said.

"Why not Savira's?"

"Cause I'll say no." Savira said from behind them.

"Hey." Keira said.

"If you and Shojiki are in one room together with me. You guy are bond to get in alot trouble. So I'm coming." Then she walked out the Hall.

"I'll ask Kemio & Draco." Shojiki said walking to Kemio.

Kemio saw Shojiki walking to him. He tapped Draco and pointed to Shojiki. Shojiki stopped by, and then bent down so she could whisper to them.

"We're have a party tomorrow in your common room Kemio. And we want you two to come. So how about it?"

"I'll be there. Kemio?"

"Yeah. I'll be there. Even though I live there." Kemio said smirking.

"Good. Kemio ask Xoto to come."

"Sure."

Shojiki walk back the table and then she asked Hermione.

"Is it ok with Dumbledore?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah."

"Ok I'll be there."

"Great. We are going to have fun tomorrow." Shojiki said happily.

* * *

I'm sorry for talking the longest to update. But I'll try to do my best. And it the longest I have ever done. What will happen at the party? If you what to find out read the next chapter. Oh, and reply. Love ya.  



	20. Threats, and Understating

_I don't own HP or Inuyasha, only my characters. Oh, thanks for replying to my last chapter. I had some good one and some bad ones. But all the same, so if you're a person who had read the last chapter. Ok, I'm going to start love thing in this chapter. Hope you like it. Oh, I know I have issues with grammar but its gotten better. So try to stick with me on this. Oh and sorry for taking so long. Oh, yeah, remeber that Savira have been turned into a girl. _

**Threats, and Understating**

_**-Starting-**_

Dumbledore had informed everyone that Pro.Snape and Pro.Angel would be the potions teacher again. After breakfast everyone went to his or her classes.

**-DADA-**

Savira saw Keira and Kemio. She remembered the fight that he saw yesterday and was worried that it might happen again. So he won't let it happen.

"Ok, everyone. I know we had something happen yesterday. Can someone inform me on what happen last class." Savira said.

"We were reviewing on Demons, Sir." Ron said.

"Oh. Interesting subject. So we will continue with our lesson."" He replied.

"Sir, what page? And who are you?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not teaching from the book. And I'm Sa…. Shadow."

"Oh. What happen to Ms.Savira?"

"She's…sick. But I'm going to fill in for her. I'm going to let the student teach this lesson. So since I know some students know about this lesson. I'm going to choose two. Those two are, drum roll plz, Kemio Soto and Keira Yoto."

Keira got up and walked to the front and so did Kemio. The class looked at them with a scared look.

"A demon is a thing that can take the form of a human, animal, or both. They can shift from human to demon. There are class that their are in. Class A is for demons that takes from of a human and also turn into an animal of some sort. Other Classes are for ones who don't have that kind of power." Keira said.

"Some mix with each other or live in clans." Kemio added.

"But some kind don't get along with some kind." Keira said looking at Kemio, challenging him. "Like dog and cat demons. They don't get along well. Nor does wolves and bird demons get along."

"I suggest you don't but them together or you end up with a lot of blood." Kemio said smirking at Keira, challenging her back.

"I would love to prove it to u kids. Watch how i pound Kemio and thats one way demons don't get along. Make move."

"I wouldn't mind if I do."

Harry and Ron got up and held Kemio back. The Kagome and Sango did that same with Keira.

"Let me at that guy. I'll give him something that shut up his big mouth." Keira said struggling to get out of their grip.

"I wander what it is. Oh I know, you were going to kiss me. I know I look good, but I'm not interested." Kemio said, smirking.

Keira, on the other hand, anger rose 10 times._ 'Let me at his ass. He won't be smirking once I'm through with him.' _She said in another language.

Shadow heard what she said and shook his head.

"Keira and Kemio. If you keep this up, I might do something you might regret." Shadow said.

Kemio was not even struggling at all. So Harry and Ron let him go. Keira keep struggling and give 'I'm going to kill you' looks at Kemio. Shadow walked over, something in her ear, and then did a hand sign in front her face. She calmed down very quickly. The class looked at him in amazement. He walked back to his seat.

"Now then. Take your seats. You and Mr. Soto willl give the rest of the lesson tomorrow. With out arguments, fighting, treating, or any of the sort. Do you understand?" Savira asked Keira and Kemio.

"Yes Sir." Kemio and Keira said at the same time.

"Ok. Now you heard what they said about demons. Does anyone have any questions?"

Hermione raised her hand.

"Go ahead, Ms.Granger."

"Can demons have children of some sort? And do they have to mate within the clan?"

"Well…" Kemio started.

"I'll explain that to you next time. Cause those questions goes with the other lesson." Keira said interrupting him.

"I was talking." Kemio pointed out.

"So."

"Will you two stop already? Your acting like children." Miroku said.

"Yeah. You two argue more than Inuyasha and Kagome when Kouga comes." Sango added.

"Hey we don't fight about that all the time." Kagome said.

"Yes we do. Every time Kouga, comes you act all nice to him and take his side all the time." Inuyasha said.

"That is not true."

"Is so!"

"Well what about you? When you see Kikyo, you act like it's the end of the world."

"Eh…what's that have to with this?"

"That's what I thought. And just so you know to not to start an argument again. SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT BOY!"

Inuyasha hit the ground face first. Then Savira dismissed his class.

"I hope Inuyasha is all right." Ron said.

"He'll be alright. He is use to it." Miroku said.

"Besides we have other classes to worry about." Sango told him.

"I know. So don't worry about him Ron." Kagome said walking into the potions room.

"Aright. So where is Keira and Kemio?" Ron asked.

"I'm right here. And is…" Keira said.

"Right behind her." Kemio add.

"Shut up."

"Are you going to stand there like idiots or your coming to take your seats?" Snape asked.

Harry and Ron took they're seats, Keira took hers next to Hermione, and Kemio by Draco. Then Inuyasha ran into the class.

"I don't accepted tardiness. 10 are taken away from Gryffindor for Mr. Inuyasha's lateness." Snape snapped when Inuyasha ran in.

Inuyasha was about to say something when Kagome cough. Inuyasha sat down by Miroku.

"Since Ms.Angel and I are your potions teachers, you better listen to what I say if you don't then you fail. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes." The class said together.

"Good. Now…." Snape continue to talk.

"Did you talk to Xoto?" Draco whispered.

"No. Not yet, but I'll ask him when I see him." Kemio whispered back.

"Keira, are you going to control your attitude tomorrow?" Hermione whispered.

"Yeah. I have a potion to control it. So don't worry." Keira whispered back and smiled.

The rest of the morning classes went smoothly. When classes were over, it was time for lunch. The girls walked together and the guys with the guys.

**-Girls-**

Keira, Hermione, Sango, Sindey, Kagome, and Shojiki were walk to the

"So Keira, are you going to make up with Kemio?" Shojiki asked.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't have a reason to."

"Do u need a reason to make with hot stuff?"

"Is this 21 questions?"

"I just wanted to ask. Sidney, you know that you Harry are cute together." Shojiki said.

Sidney blushed.

"Yes I know. You know he asked me out last week."

"He did. Wow that is amazing." Sango said. '_I hope Miroku ask me out soon._'

"Kagome, I know you like Inuyasha. So at the party, I'll make Inuyasha confess that he wants you." Keira said. "Have this drink that make everyone, no matter how well you are in magic, it'll make you say things you all to say to people and you deepest darkest secret."

"Bring it to the party. Cause we are playing T or D." Shojiki said.

"What again? Did you have a enough of that at Seto's house?" Keira asked.

"Nope. But u did say that last time crack wolf."

"SHOJIKI!"

"Plus we were on crack. So we have nothing to worry about. All its just drinks." Shojiki said. _'Until I spice it up a bit.'_

"What are u guys talking about?" Sango asked.

"So other party Keira, Savira, and I went to. It was ……….fun."

**-Boys-**

Inuyasha, Miroku, Kemio, Harry, Ron, and Draco were behind the girls.

"Harry, Ron." Miroku called.

"Yeah." Harry answered.

"You know that you and Ron are getting along with Draco here." Miroku pointed out.

Harry and Ron look at each other then at Draco.

"I know. I guess if we don't fight then there is no problem." Harry said.

"I have notice that too. Well, these boys are better then who I used to hang out with." Draco appointed.

"Hey." Kemio inputted.

"Except you, Kemio."

"Umm…Thanks." Ron replied.

"Inuyasha are you still mad?" Draco asked.

"Yeah." Inuyasha replied angrily.

"Its ok, breath." Kemio joked. "What do you think the girls are talking about." He asked.

"I don't know. Lets go see." Draco said.

"Or hear." Kemio corrected.

**-Girls-**

Sango and Sidney were in there own conversation when Miroku came up to them.

"Hello ladies." Miroku said while he gulped both of them.

Both scream, Sango slapped him, and Sidney punched him. Miroku had a red handprint and a black eye. The guy started to laugh really hard.

"You better not let fights break out." Hermione hinted.

"Don't worry it Granger. it'll be alright." Draco said butting in.

"So I see that the boys couldn't help but listen and follow theire masters." A female voice said from behind.

Everyone turned and saw a lady that they do not know but only Kemio knew.

"Hey!" the boy exclaimed.

"Xoto?" Kemio asked.

"Yeah that's my name, no scratch that. Its Toshi. And don't wear it out."

"I thought I have seen you, but I saw you running. Oh, u were talking about urself when u said that they follow only masters?" Said a male voice from behind.

"You think that. Where have you been Savira?" Xoto asked.

"It's not Savira. And you will not address me by that name. You will call me Shadow. Only certain people can call me that. And if you do, .. Lets just say you'll have something to DIE for." Savira/Shadow said in a dark voice.

Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Draco, Hermoine, Sidney, Harry, Ron, and Sango backed away from him.

"Got it?" he asked.

"Y-y-yes." Xoto stuttered.

"Good boy. I thought we'd see from eye-to-eye. Keira and Shojiki."

"Yeah?" Both replied at the same time.

"I want no crazy stuff tomorrow you hear?"

"Yeah, yeah. We hear ya lond and clear." Said Shojiki.

"Whatever." Keira replied.

"Great. Well see you guys tomorrow." Shadow said happily, and skipped off.

Everyone, except Keira and Shojiki, anime fell.

"How does he do that?" Harry asked.

"What? You mean the threat thing?" Keira asked.

"And then acted like a child?" Shojiki added.

"Yeah."

"It's him. He does that when he means something. But after you get the understanding. He'll act all funny with yah."

"Oh. But how come you and Shojiki didn't get scared?" Draco asked.

Keira looked at Shojiki and Shojiki to her. Then they looked back to the group and said, "We're use to it."

"HOW?" Hermoine yelled. "I mean how can you be use to that?"

They were at the entrance of the Great Hall.

"Because, you haven't seen Savira's true power. And me and Keira was there to see it." Shojiki told her.

"We've know when he is dangerous mad or just mad. I have been tortured by both of them." Keira added, pointed to Shojiki.

"That is horrible." Hermoine said.

"And Savira is the worst. So I don't make her dangerous mad. But the reason why he did it is to make me stronger and not a weakling."

With that, she walked to her seat.

"If you knew him like we do. You'll know his pains and sufferings." Shojiki said following Keira.

The rest look at them with concern then walked in. The rest of the day went smoothly and had no trouble.

The next day came and it was time to party for the group.

**Darka Dark:** Well hope you like this chapter.

**Shojiki**: This is mean. Why do Keira and Savira get the good guys?

**Savira:** Cause your boy crazed.

**Shojiki:** Am not!

**Keria&Savira:** Are so!

**Hermoine:** I hope this does not go wrong.

**Harry: **It won't.

**Ron:** We trusted the writer.

**Darka Dark:** Yeah, trust me.

**Draco:** I don't.

**DarkaDark:** **-glares**- I have a sudden urge to kill something.

**Draco:** **-runs-**

**DarkaDark:** -**chases Draco-** GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!

**Hermione:** We better stop this or we'll never make it to the next chapter.

**Sidney:** I agree.

**All:** ok. See you guys in the chapter.

**Darka Dark:** **-stop chasing Draco-** See ya. I think next chapter and few others will deal with some sexual action but not much. So if there is alot, then I'll change the rating. And reply too. -**waves- **_I'm huntin' Dracos. _**-pulls out a gun-**

**Draco:** EEPP! -**runs and hides-**


	21. editing

Hello guys. i have to put this story on plause cuz i have alot of editing to do. thanks love you all.  



End file.
